My Dad The Hero
by CorgiFromSpace
Summary: A letter home from James Sirius Potter after his sorting. He writes about some interesting things he's discovered about his family. "There are 7 Harrys in my year, and some of them are girls! Must you be such a hero?" Drabllish one-shot.


**My Dad the Hero**

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter _and all related characters and themes are the property of JK Rowling and Warner Brothers. I am making no money from this story. All I am getting is a cramped hand from writing and typing.

**Summary:**

**A/N: **This is the third of my one-shots, which I will be posting weekly in the lead up to the closing of my poll (see my profile for information). This one popped into my head from nowhere, so I thought I'd post it and see what you all think.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_I'm In Gryffindor! Can you believe it? I honestly thought that I might end up in Hufflepuff – the hat considered it for a minute – but here I am!_

_The Dorm's are amazing! There's three guys in my room. Nathan Thomas, Michael Finnegan and me. There are more girl in our house than boys, for the first years at least._

_Mum, can you have a go at Uncle Ron for me? He was going on about having to fight a troll or something. Why didn't you just tell me it was a Hat that sorted you? I would never be that mean._

_Hogwarts is so amazing. I know I've been here before, but it was different then and I was only a little kid so I didn't appreciate the awesomeness of the castle. I know Aunty Hermione wanted me to read _Hogwarts: A History_ before I came, but I didn't want to ruin the experience of seeing it without all the history getting in the way. I feel kinda sorry for Hugo and Rosie when they get here._

_Teddy says hi by the way. And Victorie. Teddy promised to show me the Room of Requirement next weekend too, so I have somewhere to go to plan some pranks – to make Grandpa James and Great-Uncle's Remus and Sirius proud of the new Marauders... Do you reckon they would have liked me?_

_I'm going to see Dumbledore once I've posted this. And Severus. I still think it's weird that we're all named after dead people – Al especially. It's kinda an honour too, I guess. I don't think I've said this before, but I always feel like people compare me to you, Dad. And to Grandpa James. More so when they hear my name. I want to live up to their expectations. And make you and my namesakes proud. _

_Uncle Neville looked happy at the feast last night, although he had a bit of a dirt on his face and got scolded by Great-Aunt Minnie. It's going to be so hard to not slip up and to remember to call them Professor in class..._

_I can't wait for the Quidditch season to start – even if I can't play. It'll be cool to watch and think 'that'll be me next year'. Or, you know, the year after._

_Oh, and Hagrid says that he'll be at Uncle Charlie's next month. He said something about 'Little Norbert'. I don't have a cousin I don't know about do I? Or is Norbert Hagrid's kid? I think he said something about him (Norbert) missing his mummy... I'm rather disturbed think about it..._

_Oh, and before I forget, Dad, do you have to be such a hero? I mean, there are 7 Harry's in my year and a couple of them are girls! Teddy reckons there is something like 20 in the whole school – did everyone name their kids after you or something?_

_And if that's not enough, when we were talking last night, half a dozen people said that they wanted to be the next Harry Potter. I heard some Slytherins saying it too. But there's no Dark Lord now, and none of them were orphaned as kids and they have never been hit by the Killing Curse so I don't know what they're going on about._

_I wouldn't want to be you. I've read your book, and Mum's. And Uncle Percy's. They didn't sound overly happy or anything. Plus, you have to put up with Lily all the time. And the Dursleys!_

_Well, I've gotta go now. It'll be breakfast soon and I've got some stuff to do before hand. Give Al and Lily a hug for me, okay? Tell them I'll see them at Christmas. Just so they don't miss me too much, alright?_

_Miss you, write back soon!_

_James Sirius Potter._

Well, that's it for this week. I'll post more soon!

Also, remember to vote on my poll. Voting closes 31st August. **Which full length story would you like to see me write? **I'd like to see some Harry Potter representation in the results.

Ari


End file.
